Crazy peple with Crazy problems
by haneenfanficgirl
Summary: Toon Link owes King dedede pizza by tomorrow. So he decided to help people with there problems to earn money...but how could he get money with crazy Nana after him? Will he get the money in time?


I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO NINTENDO.

heres my third story i hope you like it. please leave a review to tell me how'd i do

* * *

"Just one little-"

"NO!"

"You know you want to"

"GET OFF ME", I shouted as she sat on top of me. I thought this was the end, I'll never see my friends again and my grandma…no it's too painful to think.

She leaned forward to me, I can smell her breathe as she gave me a grudging smile and…

"Oh no, my brawl starts in 5-minutes", she sighed disappointedly; "I guess I'll see you next time, Toonie".

She kissed me on the cheek and ran. That was _too_ close. She's getting insane by the minute. I really need some serious talk with her brother, Popo. But unfortunately that'll have to wait,

I ran to the kitchen and saw my perfect pie in the oven. I waited for an hour and half until my pie was finished.

"Hey Toon, whatcha doing"

I turned around and saw it was my older counterpart, "Just making pie"

He looked at me with confusion, "Since when did you cook"

"Since now", I replied.

He analyzed me closely, "This isn't going to be another prank is it"

I gave him an innocent face, "What no, I would never"

"Okay, don't let me catch you in trouble though"

I smiled childishly, "Nope no problem here"

I took my pie and ran out before he had any questions. The living room was empty because it was late and everyone's in bed, but not everyone.

I got out my wire and tied it between the entrances as a tripwire. Then I got out the gears and spend half an hour putting up my trap. Now when Dedede steps into the living room, he'll get a tasty surprise. That's what he'll get for throwing me in the garbage last week.

How will I know he'll come to the living room you ask? Well every night King of idiot come to the living room to watch Twilight, which comes at night only.

Man, I'm so exhausted. I guess I'll see my victim tomorrow I suppose. I opened my door and it was dark…wait I never close the lights when I'm gone. I closed the door and turn on my light to see Nana sitting on my bed with a wide smile on her face.

Before I could act she got up and pushed me down, "Hey Toonie, where have you been?"

"Nana…please…go away", I said desperately trying to get up. But she hold me down.

She smiled, "I know you like me, Toon. You don't need to hide it"

Somehow I managed to push her and get up to my door, when I opened it link was in front of my door looking like he was just about to open it and he was covered in…MY PIE, my beautiful pie. He looked like he used my master piece pie as a shampoo and didn't rinse.

Link breathed angrily, "TOON LINK"

Nana grabbed my arm, which made me shake, "It wasn't supposed to be for you it was su-"

"SO IT WAS A PRANK", he yelled angrily.

Nana's lips smacked into the back of my neck, "A little privacy Link…"

He looked at Nana then looked at me furiously and to my horror closed the door. Nana ran and locked the door and smirked at me, "Good night…Toonie."

She closed the lights and it was pitch dark. I'm pretty sure if you were outside of my door you can hear me squeal.

* * *

My face was hot…I must've left the windows opened or something. I got up and went to my bedroom bathroom and screamed. My face was covered in lipstick kisses and so was my arms, my lips were bright red and there was this taste in my mouth.

I .Am. Going. To. _Kill. _Link. That guy will get it, but one problem my prank didn't work. Well, that's just great, now I have to make more…wonderful this is going to be a _great_ day for me.

Two hours past and I finished making eight pies and reset my trap in a place where I'm guaranteed he'll show up, like in his room, which was unlocked. After I finished my trap I decided to kill Link.

In the living room, Link was sitting on the couch. Look at him, sitting there peacefully enjoying his tea.

He jumped when I slammed the door behind me, and spilled some of his hot tea in the process.

He glared at me, then had the nerve to smile, "Sooo how's your night"

I stomped in front of him, "Do you have any idea what I went through"

"And do you have any idea how long it took me to clean all that pie off my hair and talk about your lack of cooking, Toon", he shot back.

I jumped in surprise, "That was one of the best pies I cooked! Now I already finished making another trap, thanks to you"

Link snorted, "It will never work"

"Yes it will", I grunted.

"No it won't. It didn't work the first time can't work the second time"

"It will work", I said positively.

"NO it won't"

I was about to yell then the door crashed down by a hammer, which was not necessary since it was not locked. I thought it was Nana but this hammer was huge and the one holding it was a penguin-like creature. Who was covered in pie. YES my prank worked.

I smirked at Link, "Yes it will", ending our argument.

King Dedede swung his hammer at me, but Link _bless his heart_ carried me out of harms way.

"What the heck Dedede that's child abuse", shouted Link squeezing my face to his chest.

"HE DID THIS TO ME", he shouted holding his robe, which was covered in my awesome pie.

I tried not to laugh and put on an innocent face, "It wasn't me!"

He got out a video and played it. There was me tying the wires together with my pies and closing the door when I was done.

"Well…you threw me in the garbage for beating you a fight", I pointed out.

"Toon, apologize", Link said in a motherly tone and he put me down.

Why in the name of hyrule would I _apologize _to this fat guy.

But it's either that or I'll be turned into a flapjack.

I looked at Dedede's eyes, which were red, "I'm sorry"

Instead of accepting my apology like a normal person the maniac hit the floor with his hammer, causing me and Link to fall.

"Not that kind of apology I mean I want you to do me something", he breathed angrily.

I looked at him with annoyance, "What can I possibly do for a King"

He thought for a moment, "I want a pizza"

I laughed, "A pizza, really?"

He stomped his foot, "I don't any kind of pizza. I want a king size pizza from Pizza paradise. With _all_ the toppings. That's right every toppings they have by tomorrow, if you don't…", he held up his hammer as a threat and left the room.

"Well I guess we have to get his pizza"

Link looked at me and frowned, "Sorry Toon, it's your responsibility"

"What! How am I going to find out how much it costs", I complained.

"Find out in the internet", he said.

"Can you at least give my some money", I begged putting on a sad face.

I jumped happily when he searched his pocket. But my happiness quickly wears off when he gave me nothing but 50 cent.

"Link…what the heck!", I complained.

"That's all I have, Toon. Try to work for money"

I glared at him and headed to the computer lab to find out the price.

* * *

There website is so cheesy and horrible catch phrase. But I managed to find the price. I got out my calculator, each toppings is with a price, I got a bad feeling as I typed in the price for each toppings including the price for King size. Once I clicked equal, I jumped from my seat $30 bucks…I need $30 bucks by tomorrow.

Okay how in the Din am I going to get that kind of money?

The hall way is crowded with Smashers, while I was thinking on how to earn money I ran into Mario.

"Toon need a you're a help a please…I a heard a you a need a money", he waved cash in the air for my interest.

"Wait, how do you know I need money", I asked curiously

He snorted, "You a messed with a Dedede, everyone a knows"

My cheeks went a little red, "So what do ya need"

"Peach a made a me a go on a diet, bu made a huge a hero sandwich…I a worked on a it a weeks…so a do you a mind a to get a it a for a me. I'll a give you a $15"

Whoa, $15 bucks is good…for a first, "So why don't you get it yourself"

He gave a hard expression, "Peach a put a up a security a camera a in a the kitchen a to a make a sure I a don't cheat so a be a careful"

I nodded and headed to the kitchen, which was full of cameras watching me, Peach really wants Mario to get fit.

"I think I might have a snack maybe a healthy sandwich", I happily said to the camera.

I opened the fridge and saw the biggest sandwich ever. As soon as I grabbed it, I gave a cute smile at the camera and left.

Mario grinned at me, "Thank a you Toon Link. Here a you a go"

Okay so now I need…um…I really hate math. According to my calculator that leaves me with $15 left to go, all right. Best part about it is that I don't have any brawls today and tomorrow the pizza Paradise closes at morning like at 2. Meaning I need to get $30 bucks _today_, no problem…right? I'm doomed.

Maybe I can help some people. Of course why didn't I think of it? You see here everyone has problems that Master Hand can't help them with so I'm pretty sure I'll be getting $30 bucks before you know it.

I walked around to see if any one needed me then I voice behind me said, "Hey kid. Need cash? Well, I got a job for you"

I turned to see it was Snake.

"Okay so what do you want?", I asked him.

"I need you to ask Samus, see if she's interested in me. If she's not you gotta tell her how awesome I am", he explained holding a huge wave of cash.

I grinned at my reward and ran off. Samus is a good friend of mine of course. She's only nice to kids, girls her age and nice to men only if they give her deep respect.

I knocked on her door and saw that she was in her Zero Suit.

"Hello Toon", she said sweetly, "What can I do you for?"

"Have you ever thought about Snake", I asked stupidly, I needed to do better than this.

Her smile faded, "Oh so now he needs someone to talk to me. Well tell him it won't work."

She was about to close the door until I put my hand out, "Please Samus, I need money so I can pay Dedede's pizza"

She thought for a moment and gave a dramatically sighed, "How about if I give you 5 bucks so you can leave me alone"

"5 bucks!", I cried.

She glared at me, "Do you want it or not"

I nodded angrily. So that's twenty bucks not bad. Just ten more to go, I really need to hurry up it's almost dinner.

Ness came up in front of me, "Hey Toon wanna do something or are you still getting money"

Okay, now I'm getting tired of this, "Does everyone knows I need money!"

He nodded, "So how much do you need?"

"Ten bucks I don't suppose you can let me borrow?"

He shook his head and widens his eyes, "Dude I think you should run"

"Why", I looked behind me and saw Nana with an amused smile.

I did what Ness told me to do and ran for my life. Nana is really fast so it didn't take her long to catch up with me.

I eventually ran out of energy and slowed down. Big mistake, she wrapped her arms around me, "Don't run away from me Toonie. I love it when you're hard to get"

I shivered as her lips touched mine, I tried desperately to get away but her arms locked around my neck pulling me for a deeper kiss. Then a hand grabbed at Nana.

"Leave him alone, Nana", my hero Popo said. This guy is amazing.

Nana huffed at her brother who was holding her tight, "Stay out of my life, loser"

"Thanks Popo", I said getting up.

"You might want to go, I don't think I can hold her". Nana was kicking her brother, desperately trying to get away from his grip and kiss me.

I ran and bumped into Zelda who didn't look happy, "Toon Link where have you been you need to do your choice"

I looked at her in horror, "But I'm busy"

"Yes you will be", she said handing me a mop. Well, that's JUST GREAT, but if I finish fast I might be able to get ten bucks today and order the pizza tomorrow. I obeyed Zelda and mopped like Cinderella.

* * *

I finished in dinner time, and ate my food like nuts.

"Hey, kid slow down you'll choke", pointed Ike.

"Done!", I said as I got off my seat.

"Hey, kid"

I truned and saw it was Fox holding _10 bucks_ alright.

Another person and then I'm done, "So, what do you need"

"Captain Falcon stole my laser gun. I tried to get it back but he said if I touch him he'll break it. Do you know how expencive it is?... So do we have a deal?"

"Yep, I'm sure he's in his room"

Captain Falcon is one of my friends too, but he is SO full of himself. So I got to be careful what I say.

I knocked on his door.

"Hey, Toon whatsup", Falcon said.

I smile and noticed Fox's laser gun on his bed, "I...uh came to tell you that...there is fangirls...here your fangirls"

He blinked, "My fangirls"

Falcon will never bring his fans down so I nodded, "They wanted to see you, but Master Hand kicked them out. I don't know if there outside go check."

He got some papers, pens and...his underwears and nearly ran over me.

Perfect, I walked in and got the laser gun. This is too easy! Then I got out of the room and Nana was standing there...I guess it was a little too easy.

"Hey Toon~sorry about my brother, you know him so where were we", she perched lips and leaned forward.

"Nana please I'm busy!", I begged backing up.

"Just one little kiss", she said dreamily, "Please"

My heart was pounding, if I ran she'll catch me. If I said yes (which I will never do in my life) she'll never let go of me. Just when I thought things will get more worse Captain Falcon appeared in sweat.

"Hey kid there not there did they give you there phone num...", he stopped when he saw the laser gun in my hands.

His expersion changed to rage, "Kid. I WILL KILL YOU"

I ran for dear life. I don't think Nana is following me, but Falcon will kill anybody who tricks him so maybe if I should've planned carefully.

Fox was just over there talking to Marth, when he noticed me being bu a mad man he got up and I went behind him, giving him his gun.

"I WILL KILL YOU TOON LINK HEAR ME KILL", he shouted.

Marth for god sake carried me and nearly squezzed me to death, "Captain, that's child abuse!"

Fox shot his gun at Falcon, then ran with his butt on fire.

"AND IF YOU EVER STEAL MY GUN IT'LL BE A HEADSHOT NEXT TIME", he shouted and turned to me with a gratitude face, "Thanks kid here's your cash"

Yes, yes, YES. $30 bucks AWSOME. It's night right now...usually I would play video games but I need to rest to get up early. Someone poked my shoulder and I realized that I forgot about Nana.

She looked at me with dreamily eyes. Before she grabbed me I ran to my room and locked the door. For a second I thought I was safe, but she started breaking down my door with her hammer until a voice said, "Nana what on earth...Get to your room now child". It sounded like Master hand, thank god. I place the money with a pecie of paper that had the phone number in and got some shut.

* * *

I woke up in 1:30, wow I never woke up really early. I took my money and got out. Oh Shoot, I almost forgot. Today is a free day for Nana meaning that I need to be careful. I dialed the numbers in the phone in the living room.

"Hello, there what can I get you", the man said in a bored tone.

"I need a king size pizza with every toppings you've got", I exclaimed.

"Ever toppings?", he asked uninterestedly.

"Every toppings"

"Okay so that's...$40 please"

I nearly had a heart attack, "what do you mean? In your website the toppings-"

"That was our old websit", he said cutting in my sentence, "We have new toppings now so where's your address"

I swallowed I think I can get $10 bucks fast, "Smash Mansion...how long will you be here"

"About 15-minutes", he hanged up.

Okay, I need $10 bucks fast. I truned around seeing it was Nana holding (shocker!) ten bucks.

"Looks like your pizza here", she said.

I looked out the window and saw a pizza car outside. What the hell happened to 15-minutes?!

"What do you want", I asked even though I know she wants a kiss.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear I nearly fainted, "what...no way"

"Do you want the money or not", waving it in the air.

If I said no I need to earn $10 bucks which could take a while. If I said yes well imagine a stone saying _Here lies Toon Link. Hero of winds, age 12_ with some nice flowers on it. She didn't ask for a kiss but much worse. Do I look like I have a choice here?

"Okay Nana...you win"

She squeals and kissed me on the corner of my lips, I grabbed the money and ran.

* * *

I opened the door seeing a tall man with a uniform.

"Here", I handed him the money and took the pizza anylazing it. Before I could go inside He grabbed the pizza, "You forgot tip"

"Tip? You didn't say anything about Tips", I told him.

"No Tips, no pizza"

"But I paid you!"

He shook his head, "Too bad"

I really want to slice his head, but then I remembered the 50 cent.

"Here", I said angrily handing him the coin.

"Thats it"

I grabbed the pizza and slamed the door in his face. FINALLY.

I opened-more like barged in Dedede's room, which was covered in paintings of him.

"Heres your stupid pizza", I shoved the pizza in his hands.

He opened it and widens his eyes, "Well, I didn't think you'll bring it...okay apology excepted now beat it", he took a large slice and ate it in one bit.

I wasn't free yet.

"Hey Toon Wanna play", asked Lucas excitedly.

I was about to answer then I felt a hand touch me, "Sorry he's sort of busy with me", Nana said looking at me with a smile.

Lucas frowned, "I didn't ask you so you want to play"

I shook my head, "Sorry I can't I...I have...a date"

He widens his eyes as I felt pink lips touch my cheeks, "He sure does come on Toonie we gotta go"

I gave Lucas a disgusted face and went with Nana...and guess where were going PIZZA PARADISE...I hate that place.


End file.
